The following prior art appears relevant: U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,666 “Containment Barrier Panel and Method of Forming a Containment Barrier Wall” issued on Apr. 25, 2000; US2011/0073298 “Environmental Containment and Protection System” published on Mar. 31, 2011 by Timothy Dale Thompson; and CA2362105 “Modular Panel for a Liquid Containment Barrier and a Liquid Containment Barrier” issued to Dale Mackie on 26 Aug. 2003.
Under, national, state, provincial and municipal laws it is a requirement to surround a potentially leaky structure containing toxic substances, such as oil and gasoline, with a bund wall, a dike, an earthen berm or frame supported berm. In the event of a leak or spill, the substance is retained within the enclosure mitigating the contamination of surrounding soil and making clean-up easier.
While the prior art describes a variety of containment systems, there is still a need for a system that is easily transportable by truck to a remote location and easy installed in all types of weather and terrain.